


DEPRESJA

by Ramzi



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (Loki był żołnierzem), Angst, Angst with a Hopeful Ending, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Depression, Hopeful Ending, Hurt Tony Stark, Inspired by Music, Loki (Marvel) Feels, M/M, Protective Loki (Marvel), References to Depression, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, i am my own beta, trochę AU
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22061716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramzi/pseuds/Ramzi
Summary: Myśli Tony'ego w nocy nigdy nie były dobre.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Kudos: 9





	DEPRESJA

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [DEPRESSION](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22061305) by [Ramzi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramzi/pseuds/Ramzi)



> To jest mój pierwszy fanfic tego typu i naprawdę (sami wiecie z moich poprzednich prac) zwykle nie piszę takich rzeczy… Został stworzony z powodu [TEGO](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h1bKn0Oeoc4) utworu. Znalazłam go trzy lub cztery miesiące temu (uwielbiam jego piosenki 😍 nawet te mroczne), ale ostatnio znalazła mnie moja depresja artystyczna… więc tak to powstało xD (to co tu przeczytacie… tak właśnie powiedział mi mój mózg, kiedy to pisałam i nie zmieniam prawie nic, kiedy skończyłam)
> 
> proszę, cieszcie się ^-^
> 
> Jeżeli ktoś preferuje, fic również można znaleźć po angielsku [TUTAJ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22061305)
> 
> I najważniejsze na koniec: okładka xD ponieważ mi się nudziło i uważam że jest ważna dla całego fica (również inspirowana okładką z piosenki)

* * *

Czy życie zawsze takie było? Tony tego nie pamiętał, nie zwracał na to uwagi. Życie od zawsze wydawało mu się... po prostu życiem. Ani czymś złym, ani czymś dobrym. Tony tworzył i może dlatego, jak większość artystów, niezależnie od profesji, patrzył na świat inaczej. Może dlatego świat nie był dla niego przyjaznym miejscem. A może to wszystko przez ojca? Czy to w ogóle było ważne?

Jako inżynier i można powiedzieć pewnego rodzaju człowieku sztuki, chciał wiedzieć jak wszystko wokół niego pracuje, jak działa, jak zostało stworzone, jak można byłoby je ulepszyć. Już od najmłodszych latach wyróżniał się wśród innych dzieci. Zadawał pytania, o których jego opiekunki wcześniej nawet nie myślały.

W wieku czterech lat stworzył pierwszy procesor z ukradzionych części z pracowni ojca. Po dwóch latach w jego pokoju stał sprawny silnik. A potem jakoś tak się stało, że jedenaście lat później ukończył MIT z najlepszym wynikiem na uczelni. Następnie kilka miesięcy po tym jak skończył dwadzieścia jeden lat i jego rodzice umarli w wypadku samochodowym, przejął firmę ojca razem z jego współpracownikiem, Obadiah'em.

Widzicie? Żadnej radości, żadnej przyjemności. Nic. Po prostu życie. Cały czas do przodu, bez żadnego celu, bez żadnego porządku. Zawsze w blasku fleszy, z fałszywym uśmiechem na ustach i pustką w sercu. Życie jak każde inne, może i ma trochę więcej pieniędzy, ale... 

Pieniądze szczęścia nie dają, prawda? Tak powtarzają ludzie i Tony się z nimi zgadzał w tysiącu procentach. Już w szkole miała z tego powodu problemy. Nigdy nie zdobył przez to żadnych prawdziwych przyjaciół. Wyobraźcie sobie samotnego chłopca, który jest otoczony przez gromadką dzieci, które pragną go bliżej poznać, bo ma lepsze i fajniejsze zabawki. To było trudne życie. Samotny w tłumie. Ale Tony uczył się na własnych błędach bardzo szybko. Kiedy raz się sparzył, nigdy więcej nie dotykał kuchenki. Bo tak właśnie wyglądało życie, jego życie. Przynajmniej do czasu, aż przestał się tym wszystkim przejmować i żył takim życiem, jakie miał. Na uczelni poznał Pepper i Rhodey, którzy nie przejmowali się jego pieniędzmi i nie przyjmowali od niego prezentów. Dopiero kiedy skończył szkołę, a oni nadal chcieli się z nim spotykać... Dopiero wtedy Tony dopuścił do siebie myśl, że może zdobył przyjaciół. Więc kiedy skończył szkołę... Miał tylko Pepper i Rhodey'a.

Następny temat- związek romantyczny...Tony nie myślał o nich. Wiedział, że się do tego nie nadaje Zapomniana data rocznicy byłaby jego najmniejszym zmartwieniem. Już prędzej zapomniana randka, albo jeszcze pewniej brak kontaktu na ponad tydzień, bo miliarder siedział zapracowany w swojej pracowni. Więc nie, Tony nie angażował się w związki. Brał co dawało mu życie, korzystał przez noc i odchodził, zapominając imienia osoby, z którą się właśnie przespał. 

Czasami czuł się przez tow wszystko okropnie. Najgorsze były noce, kiedy jego umysł nie zajmował się niczym. Miał wrażenie, że jest chory, że coś jest z nim nie tak. Że tak nie powinno wyglądać życie. Chciał to zmienić, wiedział, że powinien. Powtarzał to sobie w kółko, jak jakąś mantrę.

Powinienem być lepszy. Powinienem działać. Jestem przecież geniuszem, powinienem coś wymyślić. Powinienem potrafić zmienić swoje życie. 

Ale co tu było zmieniać?

Zasadniczo robił co chciał. Pracował jak chciał, gdzie chciał, nad czym chciał i kiedy chciał. Miał praktycznie wszystko. Pieniądze, piękny penthouse na szczycie własnego wieżowca oraz pięć czy sześć innych posesji, ludzi, którzy go podziwiali, gazety, które pisały o nim niestworzone plotki, a nawet AI, które było dla niego jak syn. Czego więcej potrzebował? Bo czegoś potrzebował, prawda? I Tony był tego pewien. Czuł to.

Zajmowanie się firmą przekazał Pepper, bo tak, kiedy rudowłosa skończyła MIT, Tony zaproponował jej pracę w swojej firmie. Najpierw jako sekretarka, a kiedy miał już dość mówienia jej, że przecież wie co robi, również fotel prezesa. Dzięki temu miał chociaż z kim porozmawiać. Nie czuł takiej pustki w jej obecności. Mógł z nią dyskutować o wszystkim. Kobieta była niesamowicie inteligentna i zajmowała jego myśli, nie pozwalała mu zejść na dno. Opiekowała się nim. Przez pewien czas miliarder myślał nawet, że to miłość... Ale tak jak wspominał wcześniej, romantyczne związki naprawdę nie były jego mocną stroną. Dobrze, że udało im się pozostać przyjaciółmi. To cieszyło Tony'ego najbardziej. Nie wybaczyłby sobie jej straty.

Rhodey zaś odwiedzał go za każdym razem, kiedy miał czas. Oboje dużo się wtedy śmiali. Wychodzili na miasto i wracali po kilku dniach. Po jednej z takich wypraw Tony zdobył mały tatuaż na kostce. Ani on, ani Rhodey nie pamiętali co podkusiło miliardera do wytatuowaniu sobie runy Hagalaz1. Mogła to być bardzo podświadoma decyzja, zwłaszcza jak uwzględni się jej znaczenie. Rhodey go rozśmieszał, rozumiał jego problemy. I tym razem Tony myślał, że to miłość.

Prawda była jednak taka, że zarówno Rhodey i Pepper za bardzo się o niego martwili.

Tony wiedział, że czasami jak na geniusza postępuje głupio i lekkomyślnie. Że często bez potrzeby naraża własne życie. Ale co to za życie? Kiedy nie był sam udawał śmiechy i zawsze miał na ustach uśmiech. Kiedy był sam... Nic nie było dla Starka ciekawszego niż podłoga. W głębi umysłu jakiś głosik szeptał o jego bezwartościowości... Mówił mu, że nie jest nikomu potrzebny, że jego życie tak naprawdę nie ma sensu. I szczerze? Sam Tony dziwił się, że dożył czterdziestu lat. A przeżył wiele, trzeba mu to przyznać.

I mimo, że miliarder uczył się na swoich błędach, życie zawsze znalazło sposób, żeby wyprowadzić go z błędnego przeświadczenia, że nigdy więcej nie ustanie na te same grabie. Stark czasami miał wrażenie, że cały świat jest przeciwko niemu. Do sieci nagle wypływały jakieś jego zdjęcia w dziwnych sytuacjach, akcje firmy, do tej pory stabilne jak skała, skakały jak szalone czy zwykły pusta butelka mleka w lodówce. Zniszczony telefon. Stracone dokumenty. Nieudany projekt. Złe obliczenia. Zniszczony samochód. Porażka za porażką. Rozrzucone w złości papiery i narzędzia...

Bezsilność.

Gniew.

I zrezygnowanie.

To, o czym myślał geniusz było okropne i odrażające. Czasami zastanawiał się, czemu nie może się zmienić. Dopadało go poczucie winy. Pepper, Rhodey i Happy. Ludzie, na których mu zależało, o których dbał, których starał się chronić. Ludzie, których cały czas zawodził. Miał nieodpartą chęć po prostu im ulżyć. Odejść, żeby nie musieli się już o niego tak martwić. Zakończyć własne życie, żeby im było łatwiej. A potem przypominał sobie ich miny, gdy coś mu się stało i nie potrafił się do tego zmusić. W głębi serca i umysłu wiedział, że by im nie ulżył popełniając samobójstwo. Że czuliby się tylko gorzej przez to co zrobił. Że nie wyświadczyłby im przysługi, kończąc własne życie.

A przynajmniej chciał wierzyć, że tak jest.

Ta myśl go napędzała. Chciał się zmienić. Wiedział, że powinien, ale nie mógł. Nie wiedział dlaczego. Próbował już od najmłodszych lat. I nadal nie mógł.

W pewnym sensie stracił pracę. Jego (Pepper) firma porzuciła wytwarzanie broni, ale jeszcze nie miała określonego kierunku. Można to zaliczyć do braku pracy, prawda? Nie miał przecież nad czym pracować, jego umysł był w bezruchu. Nie potrafił nic wymyślić. Były zastoje, akcje firmy zaczynały powoli spadać, co martwiło Pepper. Kolejne zmartwienie zrzucone na jej głowę przez Tony'ego.

Przeprowadził się z penthouse'u do Malibu, żeby odpocząć. Nie wyszło mu to na zdrowie. Brakowało mu wszystkich tych laboratoriów, pracowni i warsztatów. Ludzi, którzy jakoś zawsze zajmowali jego umysł. Niby i tutaj miał miejsce, w którym mógł majsterkować... Ale czy ta zmiana naprawdę była mu potrzebna? Coraz więcej myśli zaczynało krążyć po jego głowie, kiedy nie zajmował się niczym szczególnym. Czuł ciężar na barkach. Nie wiedział tylko czy to poczucie winy czy może jednak po prostu jego wiek.

Ale co tu mówić o takich zmianach jak kierunek, którym podąża firma czy miejsce, w którym mieszkasz. Jeszcze zanim się to stało, nastąpił Afganistan i Obedaiah. Bliskość utraty życia, groźby, podtopienie, jego własna broń skierowana przeciwko niemu... Odłamki, dążące do jego serca. Nic bardziej nie sprowadza człowieka na dno, jak zdrada. Wszystko na raz nie tylko zaprowadziły go w najciemniejsze odmęty oceanu myśli, ale również przygniotły i nie pozwoliły odejść. Widział okrutny uśmiech na ustach Obedaiah'a i słyszał jego przechwałki.

Czuł się atakowany ze wszystkich stron... Nie miał gdzie uciec, a woda cały czas zalewała mu płuca. Nawet garstka przyjaciół jakich zdobył przez całe swoje życie... Cała trójka nie dawała rady utrzymać go na powierzchni. Zawsze był czas, kiedy zostawał sam. Mając jedynie swoje myśli za towarzystwo. Zanurzał się w nich, rozmyślał... a potem nagle porywał go prąd i zaczynał się topić. Nie wiedział jak utrzymać się na powierzchni. Nigdy nie wiedział jak długo wytrzyma następnym razem pod wodą.

Z jednej strony media atakowały go, chcąc poznać najnowsze plotki na jego temat. Na temat co się stało w Afganistanie. Na temat jego świecącego krążka w piersi. Dziennikarze chcieli rozmawiać o tematach, o których Tony wolał zapomnieć.

Z drugiej strony był atakowany przez te same media. Tym razem za zaprzestanie produkowania broni. Co nawet miliarderowi wydawało się dziwne.

Istniała jeszcze trzecia strona. Zwykli ludzie, którzy oczekiwali od niego skandali, brudnych plotek i nowych łóżkowych podboi. Nie chcieli widzieć wymęczonego życiem człowieka z przekrwionymi oczami i workami pod oczami.

Każdy czegoś od niego oczekiwał, każdy czegoś od niego chciał. Tony nie wiedział, czy nadal się do tego wszystkiego nadaje. Chciał tylko jednego. Ale nie wiedział czy kiedykolwiek mu się uda to zdobyć. Aktualnie chciał tylko...

Chciał tylko trochę spokoju. Ale oczywiście, nie mógł go zaznać. Tuż za ogrodzeniem jego posesji koczowali dziennikarze. Niektórzy z nich odważyli się nawet wysłać drony na przeszpiegi. Stark od najmłodszych lat był w blasku fleszy, ale po raz pierwszy mu to przeszkadzało. A przynajmniej bardziej niż zwykle.

Miliarder wiedział o tym, bo widział ich w nocy, kiedy spali. Patrzył na nich z ciemnego pokoju, w środku nocy, kiedy nie mógł spać. Zazdrościł im. Oni tylko nabierali życia, śpiąc. Geniusz się czuł, jakby sen wysysał je z niego. Koszmar za koszmarem. Przepocona pościel. Pobudka z krzykiem i jedną ze zbroi przy łóżku. Cały ten stracony sen... Cały stracony czas, kiedy siedział bezczynnie, wpatrzony w ścianę lub sufit, niezdolny się ruszyć. Paraliżowała go myśl o ponownym położeniu się spać, więc kiedy udawało mu się uspokoić, wstawał i szedł pracować do warsztatu.

Mimo wewnętrznej potrzeby przebywania wśród ludzi, miliarder nie chodził na żadne przyjęcia czy imprezy. Odciął się od wszystkiego. Przebywał sam w wielkim domu. Wiedział, że to niezdrowe, ale nie mógł się zmusić, żeby gdziekolwiek wyjść. Przez reaktor łukowy czuł się wyeksponowany. Przebywanie nago w obecności dużej grupy ludzi nie byłoby dla niego tak trudne, gdyby nie miał swojej niebieskiej latarki w klatce piersiowej. Przez Obedaiah'a nie był wstanie wyjść z domu bez ubrania przynajmniej trzech koszulek i dwóch bluz, a i tak wydawało mu się, że poświata reaktora przebija się przez ubrania. Nigdzie, poza swoją pracownią, nie czuł się bezpiecznie.

Kusiła go myśl... Myśl o zakończeniu życia. O całkowitej ucieczce. Brak wszystkiego. Ciemność. Cisza. Śmierć. Czy jego życie miało sens? Czy było coś warte? Może lepiej było rzeczywiście to wszystko zakończyć. Dać się ponieść i nigdy nie wrócić.

Te wszystkie myśli były mroczne i okropne. Stark dobrze o tym wiedział, ale czasami nie potrafił ich od siebie odsunąć. Otaczały go jak sieć. Nie pozwalały mu normalnie pracować. Normalnie żyć. Były wszędzie. Tony czekał, aż pewne części jego projektu się że sobą skleją i nagle zaczynał myśleć o swoich porażkach. Leżał w łóżku i wybudził się niespodziewanie z pół-snu, myśląc o niedokończonych sprawach. Siedział na spotkaniu biznesowym i dopadała go samotność. Wszystko takie było...

-Przestań już tak myśleć. Już stąd je słyszę.- Tony poczuł ręce obejmujące go w pasie i przyciągające do bliżej.- Śpij, Anthony. Już jestem przy tobie. Nie ruszam się stąd. Nie ma się czym martwić.

...a potem pojawił się on. Jego żołnierz. Jego bohater. Jego książę w lśniącej zbroi. Jego Loki.

Kiedy nastąpił Afganistan... Kiedy Tony został porwany, uwięziony i torturowany... a potem zbudował zbroję i uciekł... wtedy przybył po niego Rhodey. Ale w samolocie... W czasie kiedy lecieli z powrotem do Nowego Jorku zajął się nim Loki. Spędzili razem na cichej rozmowie niecałe dwadzieścia godzin.

Loki zgłosił się na ochotnika do poszukiwań Starka, chociaż miał już wracać do domu. Odsłużył dwie tury, ale kiedy dowiedział się, że miliarder zaginął, zapisał się do poszukiwań. Miał szczęście, ponieważ przydzielili go od razu pod pułkownika Rhodes'a, najbliższego przyjaciela geniusza. To on zauważył poruszający się kształt po pustyni. To on pomógł wstać Starkowi. To on rozmawiał z nim przez cały lot, starając się mu pomóc. Uspokoić go. Nie mógł uwierzyć we własne szczęście, kiedy miliarder zasnął na jego ramieniu pod koniec lotu.

Później, po konferencji prasowej... U drzwi jego nowego domu stanął nie kto inny, niż Tony Stark we własnej osobie. Podziękował mu i, ku jeszcze większemu zaskoczeniu byłego żołnierza, zaprosił go na kawę. Z uśmiechem przyjął propozycję.

Nie minął nawet miesiąc, a Loki dowiedział się o mrocznej stronie myśli miliardera. Nauczył się jednak, że geniusza należy zajmować różnymi rzeczami. Rozpraszać jego myśli. Pokazywać, że świat nie jest tak mroczny, ponury i okropny. Więc po niecałych sześciu miesiącach Loki wprowadził się do Tony'ego w Malibu i zaczął mu pomagać.

Stark ucieszył się. Dogadywał się z Lokim jak z nikim innym. Były żołnierz był geniuszem i zawsze wymyślał nowe wyzwania dla miliardera. Seks też był niezłym dodatkiem.

Ale co najważniejsze, Loki zawsze potrafił odpędzić ponure myśli Tony'ego. Całował go, przytulał... Czasami wystarczał nawet delikatny dotyk na dłoni. Uśmiech. A wtedy i geniusz się uśmiechał i rozchmurzał.

-Wróciłeś?- Zapytał Loki.

-Do ciebie zawsze.- Odparł Tony, wtulając się bardziej w kochanka.- Dzięki, Lolo.

Bo dzięki Lokiemu, Tony wiedział, że może być lepszy.

Że będzie lepszy.

Z Lokim.

-Idź już spać, kochanie. Jutro wielki dzień. Musisz odpocząć.- Wyszeptał Loki, całując szyję kochanka.

-Wszystko dla mojego księcia.

I przez resztę nocy spał spokojnie. Chroniony przez Lokiego. Przez swego księcia w lśniącej zbroi. Przez miłość swojego życia.

**Author's Note:**

> 1Hagalaz- runa oznacza gwałtowną zmianę i kompletne przewartościowanie życia. Transformacja, pewien rodzaj odrodzenia. Runa symbolizuje grad, czyli siłę, która może niszczyć (w domyśle niszczyć to, co nam nie służy). Spadający z nieba może zrobić krzywdę i jednocześnie jest wyzwaniem zmuszającym do szukania schronienia. Jednak ta sama kulka gradu trzymana w dłoni rozpuszcza się. Oznacza to, że wyzwania, mimo, że przerażające, są do zrobienia.
> 
> ᴥ
> 
> Zachęcam też do komentowania i kudosowania ^-^ Krytykę i błędy przyjmę dzielnie (i może nawet ich nie oleję) a pochwały z uśmiechem (i nawet na nie odpowiem) 
> 
> Można mnie też znaleźć na:
> 
> Wattpad: @GingerRamzi
> 
> Tumblr: redramzi lub evdsitath (na Ramzi szybciej odpowiadam, a drugie jest po prostu z linkami do EDI,A, chociaż rzadko tam zaglądam xD ) [Wiecie co? wpadłam na głupi pomysł, żeby to przetłumaczyć xD ale najpierw muszę skończyć drugą część, c'nie?]
> 
> Discord (może się nauczę jak tego używać xD ): Ramzi#5124
> 
> Ej! Inne prace też możesz przeczytać, wiesz? :D


End file.
